After Pratice Delight
by kikipotter23
Summary: After a stressful day of pratice, Ginny gets a delightful suprise!


**The characters in the story are the property of the amazing JK Rowling. This story is rated M for a reason**

**so if you don't like to read fanfic with two people in love who come together in the time old dance of intercourse **

**leave this page ASAP!**

**Otherwise Enjoy!**

**After Practice Delight**

Practice was pretty rough. Ginny Potter, co-captain of the HolyheadHarpies gave her teammates the workout of their lives. With the Harpies captain Gwenog Jones away on vacation; Ginny felt that an extended and vigorous practice was necessary for the team. They were going up against Puddlemere United for the quidditch championship in 2 weeks time. After 12 hours of excruciating torture to her teammates, Ginny decided to call it a night, descending off their brooms, she received no pleasantries from her fellow Harpies as they all but nearly ran to the changing rooms; some glaring daggers at Ginny on their way out of the quidditch pitch. Quite frankly she couldn't blame them, she was a little hard on her team today, guess its her determination to prove that she could be as good of a captain as the great Gwenog Jones. Making sure to put all the quidditch supplies and gear away, Ginny started heading towards the changing quarters noticing that only a few of her team members were still lingering about. She took a quick shower changed into a clean pair of clothing and headed back out to the pitch to chat with her remaining teammates.

A couple of minutes into the conversation the girls all agreed to head out to the three broomsticks for a couple of drinks. Reaching the Harpies secured apparition point Ginny realized that she forgot her necklace her husband gaveher for their 2-year anniversary. Promising to meet up with them later she started to head back to the changing area. She couldn't help but reflect back to the time she and Harry reconnected. It was five years ago, the night Harry finally rid the wizarding world of the evil know as Voldemort! They grieved the loss of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and other loved ones they lost in the second war. The dead were put to rest gone but not forgotten. They started rebuilding the a dark lord free wizarding word, With Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Minister of Magic, and her amazing husband Harry Potter; Head of the Auror Department. A month after the final battle Harry and Ginny started dating; two years later they were bonded in a beautiful ceremony and only the closets of their friends and family to witness the union of the two.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the figure creeping behind her. "Don't scream…Shhhh…it's only me." She tensed at the sudden contact; relaxing immediately once she recognized whom the owner of that deep sultry voiced belonged to. Her mouth was covered with his left hand as his right hand eased the changing room door shut. She could feel his breathing against her left ear as he pushes her body forward further into the room. Slowly turning her around to face him while removing his hand from her mouth, and giving her that brilliant smile e knew she loved so much; hoping that she wasn't angry about the scare he gave her earlier. "What are you doing here Harry? Men aren't allowed, especially those who scare their wives for bloody sport!!" She sharply scolded. Ok maybe she was a little upset about his earlier stunt. His eyes locked onto hers, love and deep desire swimming in those pools of endless sea green. Her heart melted, any trace of anger immediately swept away. "No one has seen me come in here, and if we keep our voices down love the patrolling Aurors won't suspect a thing," he urges. Before Ginny could reply Harry's mouth came crashing down upon hers in a kiss s so hot, so passionate, her knees went weak and she nearly lost her grounding. Nearly consumed by lust Ginny's mind snapped back to reality. Breaking the kiss, she all but panted out, " We can't Harry, not here love."

"Yes, here. I want you now Gin," he insists. His hands firmly grasping her behind to lift her and securing her legs around his waist so he could grind his erection on her center. His logic suddenly making much more sense then hers. Snacking one to cup a full breast, pinching the nipple to make it harder, while the other hand is helping her slide down o body, letting her feet touch the ground once more. He proceeds to the other breast giving the nipple as much attention as the one before. She gave a small cry of pleasure at his ministrations. "Shhhhh baby, no silencing charm so we have to be quiet," He urges, as he brings a hand down to cup her sex through her pants. Her hips buck on their own accord as she bite back a moan. Gently, and deliberately slowly he unfastens her uniform pants, glides in hand inside; paying attention to her hipbone a spot he discovered really gets her hot. He slides her pants off along with her underwear, and then inserts a finger inside her warm folds to test her readiness. "Mmmm, already wet for me Gin," he whispers in her ear making her knees feel weaker. "We have to make this quick baby." She replies in a breathy voice laced with need. Fingers fumbling with his belt, a she swore the belt had a mind of its own and was intentionally keeping her from the prize straining to be released from its confinements. Harry, deciding to take pity on his lustful wife, undoes his belt in one quick motion. Jeans sliding to his waist, Harry pulls his hard member out of his boxers alert and ready for his needy wife. She couldn't possibly imagine how hard it was for her loving husband to get trough his day at the ministry, with imagines of the fiery red head pleasuring herself. Oh yes, if only she knew how he watched her this morning in the shower, doing things she was still uncomfortable to do in front of him. He would've joined her but he was already running late for work, and a patronus sent from Kingsley would've definitely ruined the moment. Looking at his Sexy red head bite down on her lip pushed him over the edge, he couldn't wait any longer, the need for her was too great; who was he to deny that of which the so desperately seek. Backing her up to the wall, he cups that deliciously curvy ass of hers and lifts upwards only to slam her forcefully down onto his hard cock. Ginny couldn't stop herself from crying out I ecstasy, while Harry shouted, "Fuck, so tight." They both froze for a brief second, listening for anyone outside to notice. Hearing no footsteps heading towards the changing room Harry covers Ginny's mouth and begins to thrust. He's not taking his time, oh no, he wants he fuck her hard and fast, dominate her body like a sex starved savage animal. She loved every bit of it. God it always amazed her at how good he felt inside her. He was so thick, long, and hard, giving her powerful thrusts, hitting every muscle within her hot walls, filling her body, mind, and soul. His eyes stays locked on her face and he grins at her reaction to his pounding.

"God, you're loving this aren't you, me fucking you where anyone could interrupt? Merlin your so hot when your this turned on Gin," he grunts her ear. Trying to keep silent was a thing of the past for Mrs. Potter; because once those words came out of her husband's mouth she lost all self-control. "Awwww…. oh…Bloody Hell," she hissed out when Harry's finger found its way to rub her clit. "You feel so damn good baby," breathing harshly into her ear. And rapidly she feels a powerful orgasm building, so her hips speed up meeting him thrust for thrust. Desperately trying to find release wile milking is cock. "I'm…. Oh my god…. Harry…" Ginny whispers harshly as she grips his shoulders for support. He rubs faster wanting to feel her walls clamp down and convulse around him, "Come for me Baby." Her body complies instantly, as he covers her scream of sweet release by shoving his tongue into her mouth, giving her a sloppy wet kiss. Ginny's contracting walls soon takes Harry over the edge as he pumps harder and faster into her.

Shuddering from the blissful release he leans against his spent wife, panting incoherent words. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder she breathes out, "That was amazing love," against his skin. She feels him smile against her neck, " Told you it'd be hot ……the thrill of being caught is just to…delightful."


End file.
